


Don't Pretend That I Don't Entice You

by DestielSnot



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry?, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, He owns a business, How the hell did I almost forget that one, I'll blame it on me being high and sleep deprived, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Might be missing a tag or two so if I am let me know!, Nudes, Older Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Referenced Bottom Louis, Referenced Top Harry, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's surprisingly not a tag lol, Top Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: “Speaking of which, he couldn't wait to get home to see him. They both worked long days and most of the time their days off didn't line up. But they made up for things like that when they could, spending hours cuddling in bed and talking about the randomest of things or ya know, having mind-blowing sex that left them sated and panting, heated limbs tangled together and breaths and scents mingling. Harry enjoyed those moments quite a bit, if he was going to be at all honest.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149
Collections: mhm





	Don't Pretend That I Don't Entice You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short (all smut by the way) that I originally started months ago and finally found inspiration to finish. I hope you enjoy this little drabble, If you do, please kudos and comment. Both really inspire me to write more for you guys (comments more so), and if you have a request or prompt or really anything like that, let me know! I'm also working on another little something that hopefully I can finish up soon, I've just been a complete mess so 'm sorry!!
> 
> If you like to roleplay bandoms message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta, let me know and we can figure something out.
> 
> (also I've been getting into making mood boards for my stories so I'll link that at the end of the work!)

Harry rolled his shoulders, a heavy sigh slipping past his lips as the tension gradually left his body. He hated sitting at a desk all day, but being the boss of a company paid well and to him that's all that mattered - making enough to take care of his mate and spoil him, give him the best of everything and anything. Maybe he had a sort of soft spot for Louis but it was hard not to, he was sure everyone did for the petite Omega. He was bossy, spoke his mind, but he was also sweet and overtly caring.

Speaking of which, he couldn't wait to get home to see him. They both worked long days and most of the time their days off didn't line up. But they made up for things like that when they could, spending hours cuddling in bed and talking about the randomest of things or ya know, having mind-blowing sex that left them sated and panting, heated limbs tangled together and breaths and scents mingling. Harry enjoyed those moments quite a bit, if he was going to be at all honest.

Harry ran a large hand through his hair, pushing the brown curly strands back into place before letting his eyes skim over the multiple sheets of paper that scattered his desk. He already attended the meeting that was on his agenda today, it being just past lunchtime. He usually never took a break since he rather get everything done that he needed to so he could head home early. Louis made him lunch to eat in his office anyways, which he was ever so grateful for. 

Harry plucked up a pen from the small pencil holder on his desk, reading over one of the many contracts he had to sign off on. He had to be careful, thoroughly going through every detail because one mistake could cost him his company. The weight of that alone made him stressed as hell, wishing he could just be in the presence of his mate because everything about him was soothing. He bit his bottom lip, drawing his signature on the ‘ **sign here** ’ portion of the paper in front of him before filing it away into a folder that he needed to send to his secretary soon.

The sound of his personal phone vibrating and dinging on his desk drew him out of his thoughts, the noise filling the otherwise extremely quiet office. He had two phones, one for work and one for his friends, family and mate. It was easier to keep the two separated like that. He quickly grabbed his phone when it dinged again, unlocking it and seeing that he had two new messages from Louis.

The Alpha opened the messenger app, growling low in his throat after reading the two texts. “ **I miss you daddy** ” was the first one, the second one being “ **I'm so wet thinking about you** ". Fuck, Louis was going to be the actual death of him some day. He knew the Omega knew he was at work and despite that he was sending him shit like this. He could already feel himself hardening in his slacks but he willed himself to take a deep breath and calm down.

Harry reread the messages again before replying with a “ **Oh yeah kitten?** ” Louis' response was almost immediate.

“ **Mhm daddy, wanna see?** ”

Harry knew saying yes probably wasn't the best of ideas. He was at work for fuck's sake, he could hear the shuffling of his employees outside of his closed office door, and Louis was being such a naughty boy — he shouldn't be playing into it. But he was only human and having a picture of his baby boy all wet with slick would be so much better than imagining it.

"Fuck it." The Alpha muttered under his breath, typing out his reply rather hastily.

“ **Yeah baby boy.** ”

He placed his phone down on top of his dark desk, long ringed fingers drumming against the wood as he waited for a response. The thought of someone walking into his office had him standing up and walking over to lock his office door quickly. Technically he was the boss and really he had no reason to worry - that's what he was telling himself anyways. Obviously sexting while at work wasn't exactly professional and if he caught one of his workers doing it, well, he'd be pissed. Sue him for being hypocritical.

Harry dropped back down into his swivel chair, leaning back into it for a few seconds before sitting straight up when he heard his phone ding again. The screen had timed out so he turned it back on, his breath hitching in his throat at the image that filled his phone's screen. It was of Louis' lower half, large hoodie pulled up so that some of his taut stomach was on show. He was clad in light blue cotton and lace bloomers — Harry instantly recognizing them as Louis' favourite pair, and his tan thighs were wet and shiny with the slick that coated them.

"Fuck," Harry breathed out, his cock twitching in his pants, slowly hardening and straining against his boxer briefs. Before he got the chance to reply, another image came in. This time it was a selfie of sorts, causing Harry's heart to pick up it's beating against his rib cage. Louis' pink little lips were stretched around three of his fingers, cheeks flushed a pretty rose pink and his baby blue eyes were hooded and heavy, looking straight into the camera lens.

Fuck, what Harry would do to replace those little fingers with his aching cock. He swore Louis' mouth was made for sucking dick, he knew what he could do with it firsthand - could picture it right now; his Omega slotted between his long legs, sat on his knees and mouthing at the head of his prick under his desk. Shit if he didn't stop thinking like that now he'd pop a knot. He was already so fucking hard to the point where it was uncomfortable, painful almost.

With a shaky hand he opened up the camera, snapping a photo of his prominent bulge in his trousers and sending it with a text.

" **Fuck kitten, look what you're doing to daddy. Such a naughty boy.** "

If he didn't get a hand on his dick now he might actually die. Harry placed his phone down, fumbling to undo his slacks and pull them down just enough to get his cock out of the confining restraints. He let out a breathy sigh once some of the pressure let up, the somewhat cool air causing his cock to twitch when he pulled it out of his boxers.

The Alpha's phone dinged again, Harry picking it back up with his free hand. He let out a stuttered moan at the new image and message that came with it — He was so fucking punishing Louis when he got home. The Omega's slick-covered thick thighs were spread wide, small hand slipped into his small shorts, obviously gripping at his little cock. Harry had to grit down on his teeth as to hold in a growl.

“ **Wish you were home right now daddy, need your big fat cock.** ”

Harry could barely hold back with touching himself, his hand hovering over his cock which was fucking aching at this point.

“ **Call me, baby boy.** " 

He needed to hear Louis' quiet pants, the little moans and noises he makes in between them as he got himself off. He could practically hear them in his head now but he knew the real deal was one hundred times better than his imagination. His phone barely rang once before he accepted the call, bringing it to his ear and holding it there. Faint panting could be heard through the speaker.

“ **Daddy.** ” Louis greeted breathlessly.

"Fuck.. kitten, you touching yourself?" Harry asked, finally wrapping his hand around the swelling base of his cock. The heat of his palm and fingers causing him to groan into the phone.

Harry could hear Louis mewl quietly before answering him. “ **Mhm, wish you were here Hazza.** "

"Yeah, me too sweetheart. Need that little mouth of yours on my prick." Harry couldn't help the low groan that left him at his own words because hell that was just what he needed. That or Louis' tight heat engulfing his dick would work too. Either or was literal Heaven.

“ **Daddy — I,** **_ah_ ** **-** ” Louis' words got cut off by a high-pitched breathy moan and bloody hell Harry could picture his little Omega's body jolting with pleasure, blue eyes wide and jaw slack as he moaned and rutted against his fingers.

Harry let his eyes slip shut, focusing in on all of the beautiful noises his mate was making through the speaker while he slowly started to move his hand. Thankfully he was dripping enough precum to use as a form of lube, making the drag of his hand the tiniest bit slicker.

" **Tell me – tell me what you'd do to me Harry.** " Louis spoke between little soft hitches.

"I'd, I'd pull your little bloomers down, run my hands up your thighs before sucking love bites into 'em." Harry kept his green eyes shut, envisioning his own words behind his dark eyelids as he stripped his cock in slow fluid movements. "Look so pretty with my marks all over you."

" **Yeah,** **_oh H-Hazza_ ** **, want that.** "

Harry squeezed the base of his cock tightly with every downward stroke, the rough friction oh so wonderful on his gradually swelling knot. His office was starting to feel hot, perspiration beading along the Alpha's hairline and upper lip.

"Then," Harry continued, inhaling sharply as he heard Louis whimper into the receiver. "I'd spread your little legs, lick up all that sweet slick before fuckin' ravishing your tiny little hole until you're begging for my knot." He could practically taste his Omega's slick on his tongue, succulent like peaches and syrup, the faint memory causing his mouth to water.

" **_Daddy_ ** **, need you.** " Louis whined, voice raspy and high. " **I – fuck!** " Harry could tell that his Omega was getting close, could imagine his thick tanned thighs trembling and squeezing shut as he finally came all over his little tummy and gushed out slick onto their bed sheets.

"And when you're a complete wreck, I'd fuck you hard and slow," Harry sped up his hand movements, thumbing over the slit of his cock and tugging down rough. The metal of his rings were so cool against his heated flesh that he couldn't help but moan and grunt in between words. "Just drag that orgasm out of you until you're cumming all over your stomach on my knot alone. Fill you up 'til you're all round with my cum."

" **Harry — Alpha!** " Louis stuttered and Harry could hear the Omega's shivering breath as he came. The Alpha quickly moved his large hand, gasping for air as his own orgasm bubbled in the pit of his gut, knot catching in the tight circle of his fingers. 

Harry came with a shout of Louis' name not long after, his spend spurting out in a thick steady stream over his fingers and slacks. He massaged his swollen knot, milking out the rest of his cum as he panted and trembled, listening to Louis' own heavy breathing on the other end.

" **Come home Alpha.** " Louis whispered.

"I'll be there soon dove, don't worry. I love you." Harry's voice was an octave deeper and slightly hoarse. He was just thankful he had tissues in his office or he'd be positively screwed, not that people wouldn't be able to smell aroused and sated Alpha coming off of him in waves. He'd have to leave his office with his coat around his waist too since he got cum on the front of his pants.

" **Love you too Harry.** " And with that, the line went dead. Harry shut off his phone with his clean hand before tossing it onto his desk gently. He used the same hand to grab a few tissues to clean himself up the best that he could. 

Harry buttoned back up his trousers once he was done before standing up and grabbing his coat along with his belongings that he usually took home. He didn't even care at this point if he was forgetting anything, he just needed to get home to his little LouBear as soon as possible. He did majority of the work needed to get done today and he could finish up at home.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't Pretend That I Don't Entice You Mood Board](https://imgur.com/B7pxrA3)
> 
> This is sort of unfinished but I might make a continuation or part two if people really want that, so lemme know if ya do.


End file.
